Life of a Wizard
by wingsgirl1313
Summary: The relationships between Harry and his sons. No plotline, just drabble. Songfic to Life of a Salesman by Yellowcard. Oneshot.


**Life of a Wizard**

**A/N: This is my first jaunt into the Harry Potter idea. This idea came to me when I was writing another story. I guess I'm just really creative today...**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter or this song. I'm sorry. sobs They belong to their respective owners (JK Rowling and Yellowcard) I wish I had their genius and writing talents...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What's a dad for Dad?**_

_**Tell me why I'm here, Dad**_

Harry softly closed his son's bedroom door. He sighed. His youngest son was starting his second year at Hogwarts tomorrow. He was getting so old. Why couldn't his dad have been around long enough to feel like this, at least once?

"I miss you, Dad. Tell me why I'm here without you." Harry took a deep breath and moved on to tuck his baby girl in.

Albus frowned. He had been listening at the door. He wished that his dad could have as great a dad that he did.

_**Whisper in my ear that I'm growing up to be a better man, Dad**_

_**Everything is fine, Dad**_

_**Proud that you are mine, Dad**_

_**'Cause I'm growing up to be a better man**_

James lifted his heavy trunk. This was it. His fourth year at Hogwarts started today. It was almost time to leave their home. He would never admit it to anyone, but he felt a little sad about leaving home. He felt little arms wrap around his waist.

"Don't leave, James," his baby sister pleaded.

"Now, let's not go through this again. I've gotta go learn how to be a wizard. You'll be there with me in just a year!"

Lily sniffed. "Okay, then. I'll see you at Christmas?"

James smiled and ruffled her firey mane. "You know it."

With one last hug, Lily ran to her mother's side. James turned and caught his father's eye. Harry nodded once and smiled. James returned the grim. So he had done the right thing. Harry turned away and hoped his son hadn't seen the tears in his eyes.

_**Father I will always be **_

_**That same boy that stood by the sea**_

_**And watched you tower over me**_

_**Now I'm older, I wanna be the same as you**_

Albus stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express and watched his parents' and sister's forms receed in the distance for the second time. Albus thought back to the time his dad had taken James and himself to the beach.

His dad had seemed so sad. So he and James together had hugged him. Together, they had watched the sunset.

That was when Albus had decided to be just like his father.

_**What's a dad for, Dad?**_

_**Thought me how to stand, Dad**_

_**Took me by the hand and tyou showed me how to be a bigger man, Dad**_

James watched in fury as a rather large fourth year Slyterin bullied a small Hufflepuff.

"Hey! Back off!" James shouted when he felt like he couldn't watch another minute.

"Yeah? Who's gonna stop me? Surely not you," the guy sneered looking at James down his nose. James, like his mother, was small. The bully was a good head taller than himself.

"If that's what it takes, yes," James stated, sounding a great deal calmer than he felt. James slowly drew his wand. The small Hufflepuff watched with wide frightened eyes.

"Boys! What is going on here!" A voice cut through the small crowd that had begun to form. A large man was fighting his way through the sea of children. James relaxed when he saw it was Professor Longbottom. He would listen to his side of the story even though James was the only wand with a wand in hand.

Nevile Longbottom quickly analyzed the scene. The two boys facing off, the frightened girl. It was all he could do not to smile. The crowd quickly dispersed now that there was a techer on the scene.

"James, Mr. Potter, may I speak to you a moment?" James walked to his professor's side, trying not to feel too hopeful.

"James," Nevile whispered, "Your father would be so proud."

_**Listen when you talk, Dad**_

_**Follow where you walk, Dad**_

_**And you know that I will always do the best I can**_

_**I can**_

Albus re-read the letter his father had sent him. Sometimes his dad was so wise. Albus wanted to be just like him. His dad didn't know, but Albus knew exactly what his father had done for the wizarding world.

Albus would always do everything he could to be as great as his father.

_**Father I will always be**_

_**That same boy that stood by the sea**_

_**And watched you tower over me**_

_**Now I'm older I wanna be the same as you**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading everyone. Please review.


End file.
